95th Hunger Games: The Hills Have Eyes
by WritingStoriesIsLife
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the tributes who fought in the frozen wasteland? The ones who froze to death because of the cold? The ones that had to chop off their own hand because of frostbite? And the ones who died of starvation? Well this is their tale, except for the fact that there are cannibalistic mutants involved. SYOT CLOSED! RATED T for Blood and Gore.
1. The Attack

**Name: James Snow III  
>Age: 37<br>Occupation: President of Panem  
>Location<strong>: **The Capitol (Main Office)**

President Snow III frowned as he spoke to a Capitol scientist on the phone. His cruel icy blue eyes widened as he listened to the terrible news. According to the head scientist, Karen Bosworth, claimed that eight people were missing down in the ruins of District Thirteen. Five Peacekeepers and three scientists. Scientists who had a lot of valuable information. The scientists who were busy testing nuclear-weapons.

"What do you mean they are missing? I can't afford this!" James Snow complained on the phone.

"Well, I don't know what else to say, sir. For now we could just ship off an extra batch, okay?"

There was a slight pause.

"You don't think they ran off, did they? Cause if they did, I want them to be executed."

"Calm down, President Snow. We can't have you dying of a heart attack, can we? We do not need another situation like what happened with your father."

"Please do not bring my father into this." James hissed.

All of a sudden, a blood-curling scream was heard through the phone. "Karen, are you alright? What's going on?"

Karen gulped. "President, we might have a problem..."

"What is it now?" James asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just found a dead body... And the blood seems to be fresh."

"What is it? A Peacekeeper? A scientist? Answer me, Karen!" he demanded.

"I don't know... The body is badly mangled, I can't even tell what it is at all. It's just a huge slab of torn red meat. I don't even see a white jumpsuit or a lab coat. I think it might be a civilian?"

"That is absolutely outrageous, Karen! There are no survivors in District Thirteen anymore! I thought my father annihilated that District already."

"I don't know... I need to hangup. I need to get out of here. I just heard a strange noise."

"Now, now, Karen. I say when we need to hangup."

"No, I need to go now. Bye." _CLICK!_

"Karen!" shouted James. He was completely annoyed that someone like Karen would do that to him. After all, he was the president. He deserved some respect. Plus he was the son of Coriolanus Snow II. The one who killed the Mockingjay, the one who ended the rebellion. The hero of Panem because he saved all twelve Districts from starting another uprising.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Karen Bosworth<br>Age: 34  
>Occupation: Head Scientist<br>Location: The Ruins of District Thirteen**

Karen was locked away inside her office. Everyone was dead. She had no else to talk to. She had no else to help her get out of this terrible situation. For some reason, this situation seemed unrealistic. How could anyone survive the bombings of District Thirteen once again? The previous president managed to bomb this place twice. And now, some psycho killer is out there, wanting Karen's blood.

"You ruined us!" a man wailed. His voice was raspy, and it sounded very creepy.

"You ruined everything! You bombed our District, you killed countless people, and destroyed all of the food sources..."

Another slight pause. He was catching his breath.

"Now... You will face our wrath!" the man laughed evilly.

His badly burnt hands due to the radiation poisoning pounded the door.

Karen backed away, heading towards the small bathroom. She opened it, and locked the door once again. She sat on the floor, sobbing. There was nothing else to do but wait.

Karent felt something wet come in contact with her nose. She tentatively touched her nose and her finger came away with blood.

"What the..."

She looked up just to see the three dead bodies of the missing scientists. Their bodies were horribly mutilated. A few missing fingers, a foot was torn off, and their clothes were completely soaked with crimson.

She screamed as she moved away from the corpses. She quickly opened the door just to run into the mutant-like man named Big Brain.

He raked his claws against Karen's face, peeling off huge strips of skin. Karen screamed in pain as she was thrown onto the floor. Blood started streaming down her face. The thick hot liquid blinded her vision. She couldn't see anything right now. However, she was close to the exit.

"There's no escaping now." the mutant growled.

He pulled back Karen's head, and used the longest and sharpest nail to slice her throat wide open. She continued to breathe rapidly as blood sloshed down her clothes. The mutant dug around in Karen's throat, ripping out a handful of arteries.

Then he tossed her lifeless body onto the floor, and ripped open her stomach. He devoured her intestines, pulling out huge lengths of them, and scattering them all over the place.

* * *

><p>PLOT PART 2: Head Gamemaker, Hadley Brown, discovers the fact that the head scientist of the Capitol is dead. He also finds out that three other scientists and five Peacekeepers are missing. When Hadley finds out about the truth, he decides to use the ruins of District 13 as the arena. But the tributes of the 95th Hunger Games are not alone...<p>

* * *

><p>RULES BEFORE SENDING ME A TRIBUTE:<p>

1. ONLY SUBMIT if you are going to participate in this SYOT, and if you are going to FOLLOW these rules. Be loyal please :)

2. SEND me a tribute through PRIVATE MESSAGING, not via Review.

3. I cannot reserve tributes. Sorry.

4. FILL out the form that is nice, and detailed. For example: No one word personalities.

5. Send me an original/creative tribute. You can send me recycled tributes only if the author hasn't updated yet or if the author took months to update.

6. No Mary-Sue's or Gary Stu's!

7. Please READ and REVIEW. Reviews make me happy and they encourage me to update even faster.

8. Don't be afraid to make your tribute handsome, beautiful, or drop-dead-gorgeous. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Remember, there are perfect or good-looking people out there. Not everybody has to be plain-faced like Beatrice Prior even though Shailene Woodley is very pretty.

9. Type the phrase "I Hate Math" somewhere in the message which tells me that you have read the rules.

10. Have fun! :D

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Appearance (Send me a link of your look-alike):

Age:

Personality (BE DETAILED!):

Hobbies, Interests, and Talents?:

District (Pick the Top 4):

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaped Reaction:

Reason Why The Tribute Volunteered?:

Thoughts on the Capitol:

Thoughts on the Hunger Games:

Chariot Outfit:

What You Did In Training and What You Learned:

Training Score (Be reasonable and make it somehow relate to you):

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit:

Alliances?:

Career-Pack?:

Romance?:

Anything Else?:


	2. Meet The Mutants

**~Meet The Mutants~  
><strong>

**1. Daisy  
><strong>

**2. Diamond  
><strong>

**3. Flash  
><strong>

**4. Peanut  
><strong>

**5. Snapper  
><strong>

**6. Alexandria**

**7. Big Mama**

**8. Galaxy**

**9. Saturn**

**10. Rex**

**11. Bulbous**

**12. Other Mutants**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Diamond<strong>  
><strong>Age: Unknown<strong>  
><strong>Occupation: Mutant<strong>  
><strong>Location: Ruins of District Thirteen<br>**

It was wrong. What they were doing. They didn't need to kill the poor girl. They should have let her live. We already had six other bodies strung up in the cooling room, why did they need her? I don't get it. But I sort of understand them. We need more food. Plus fresh blood is tastier. We haven't had human flesh in such a long time. We only feasted on decomposing corpses, sick animals, and trash. It doesn't mean they can just kill this woman.

But stomach disagreed. I need to eat.

The scent of fresh blood wafted up my nose. I extended a gray burnt arm, and I used my claws to slice open the flesh. The job would have been easier if my fingers weren't fused together. Fuck the Capitol or whatever.

The muscle is my favorite part of the human body. It is just so tasty and chewy. I ripped open the thigh, and I dug my fused fingers around, ripping out chunks of muscle. I quickly stuffed it into my mouth then pushed the corpse away. I felt guilty, but I was just so hungry.

"You know... That's a waste, Dia. At least let me have it." Alexandria purred.

Alexandria is the least deformed 'person' in the family. She almost looked 'human'. She has the perfect curvaceous body that I had ever wanted. Surprisingly her hair is perfectly curled and blond. I wonder how she could keep up with a perfect appearance like that. Even though she looks perfect in person, if you up pull up her a dress just a bit, you can see a huge infected scar in the center of her thigh.

I moved away while Alexandria dug deep into the female body.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Flash<br>Age: Unknown  
>Occupation: Mutant<strong>  
><strong>Location: The Ruins of District Thirteen<strong>

From the top of the small rocky ledge, I was able to spot a small wild cat. I wondered how this little delicious creature survived. I swear there are no more food sources because I ate them all!

My badly burnt fingers scratched against the surface of my flaming red lesion-covered skin (neurofibromatosis). I scratched so hard that I ended up peeling of a huge strip of skin. Damn it. It fucking burns. My tongue slowly rubbed against the wound, tasting the salty red liquid. It wasn't that good. And I was hungry.

I sprang towards the cat, grabbing it, and sinking my fangs deep into its neck. The cat screeched as I tore out a huge chunk of muscle and flesh. I even used my sharpest nail and simply plucked out the green eyeball. I squeezed the eyeball until it splattered, and I licked my fingers.

Finally, I threw the fresh corpse into an old duffel bag. I had to save this cat as a snack for later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Bulbous<br>Age: Unknown  
>Occupation: Mutant<br>Location: The Ruins of District Thirteen  
><strong>

I was angry. Why did I have to suffer through all of this? Why me? Why did the Capitol have to re-bomb District Thirteen again? It's not fair. I am confined in a wheelchair because I suffered from a bad case of hydrocephalus and goitres. I have a large and distended head with a blue bloated throat.

Even though I have a bloated throat, I can speak well.

"Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light." a bubbling noise came from my throat. The song I was singing was called The National Anthem. I found a huge song book while Alexandria wheeled me around the ruins of District Thirteen. I only sing this song when I get aggravated. And I happened to be aggravated right now.

I was close to the end of the anthem, "And the rocket's red glare, the bombs in air."

I sang this part with meaning. That part relates to me and the rest of my family. The radiation made us this way. And the Capitol will pay.

I watched as a small mouse skittered across the dusty kitchen table. I lifted my hand up in the air, forming a fist. With a lot of power and strength, I was able to smash the mouse with my fist. The eyes bulged, and I swear that one of the black eyeballs popped.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me guys what you think about this chapter! Please read and review :)<strong>


	3. Sponsor Shop

**Hey guys, the tribute list is finally full, but it all depends on the people who reserved their spots. I guess you can still submit if they don't hand in their applications. So the deadline is tomorrow morning! **

* * *

><p><strong>How to Earn Sponsor Points:<strong>

1. Submitting a male tribute = 30 points

2. Submitting a female tribute = 25 points

3. Submitting more than one tribute = 20 points

4. Submitting a Bloodbath tribute = 15 points

5. Reviewing Each Chapter = 5 points

6. Everybody's Favorite Tribute = 18 points

7. Submitting an Idea = 10 points

8. Gamemaker's Score (8 and above) =

9. Killing a Tribute = 15 points

10. Having a Kill-Streak = 28 points

11. Making It Past The Bloodbath = 20 points

12. Each Day Your Tribute Survives = 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons -<strong>

Wooden Slingshot = 7 points

Small Carving Knives = 8 points

Small Knives = 9 points

Serrated Knives = 12 points

Daggers = 14 points

Throwing Knives = 25 points

Poisonous Throwing Knives = 28 points

Explosive Throwing Knives = 30 points

Spears = 25 points

Double-Headed Spears = 35 points

Double-Edged Sword = 65 points

Katana (Samurai Sword) = 65 points

Spiked One-Handed Mace = 70 points

Japanese Flail with Spinning Saw = 80 points

Trident = 70 points

Compound Bow = 75 points

Recurve Bow = 80 points

Three Tomahawks = 85 points

Large Battle Axe = 90 points

Pistol = 95 points

Shotgun = 100 points

* * *

><p>Bottled Water = 7 points<p>

Fruit Juice = 8 points

High-Energy Drinks = 20 points

Loaf of Bread = 10 points

Dried Beef Strips (Flavorless) = 12 points

Small Pack of Buttered Crackers = 12 points

District Bread = 12 points

Chocolate Energy Bars = 12 points

Three Cans of Oatmeal = 13 points

Two Cans of Pears = 13 points

Two Cans of Peaches = 13 points

Apple = 3 points

Orange = 4 points

Bananas = 5 points

Fresh Strawberries = 6 points

Fresh Blueberries = 7 points

Fresh Blackberries = 8 points

Assorted Berry Pack = 10 points

Fruit Salad = 12 points

Snack Kit One (A Small Can of Tuna-Spread, Small Pack of Crackers, Convenient Spoon) = 15 points

Snack Kit Two (A Small Can of Chicken-Spread, Small Pack of Crackers, Small Bottled Water, Chocolate Bar, Convenient Spoon) = 20 points

Capitol Meal 1 (Two Steaks, Wild Rice, Bottled Wine, Random Dessert) = 55 points

Capitol Meal 2 (Fried Fish Drizzled with Sauce, Water, Wild Rice, Rolls) = 65 points

Dream Capitol Meal (Limited! Your Choice! Up to Four Dishes Only!) = 70 points

* * *

><p><strong>Ammunition -<strong>

Wooden Arrows = 15 points

Steel Arrows = 20 points

Flammable Arrows = 25 points

Explosive Arrows = 30 points

Slingshot Ammunition: 5 points

Small Sharp Rocks = 10 points

Pebbles = 15 points

Steel Marbles = 19 points

Bullet Cartridges = 24 points

Steel Bullet Cartridges = 30 points

* * *

><p><strong>Survival Supplies -<strong>

Batteries = 7 points

Flashlight = 10 points

Matches = 25 points

Lighter = 30 points

Swiss Army Knife = 18 points

Black Sleeping Bag = 40 points

Weather-Proof Tent = 50 points

Life-Vest = 40 points

Protection Vest = 50 points

Iodine = 15 points

Freeze Dried Food = 20 points

First-Aid Kit = 30 points

A Fresh Set of Clothes = 38 points

Emergency Tribute Outfit = 15 points


	4. Final Tribute List: The Prey

**SYOT OFFICIALLY CLOSED**

I am so glad that this tribute list is finally complete. I want to thank all of the people who took the time to submit. I can finally get started! But I won't be doing all the Reapings cause it gets so boring. The District One Reaping should be up soon!

1. If you haven't seen the "**Meet The Mutants**" chapter, go check it out and review! :D

2. If you haven't seen the Sponsor Shop or reviewed the first chapter, please read and review!

REVIEWING ALL THREE CHAPTERS = 25 Points

THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO REVIEW THE DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS GETS A BLOODBATH PASS!

Favoriting or Following Story = 10 points

* * *

><p><strong>District One - Luxury<strong>

**Male - **Cassius Polis, 18 (HG2013)

**Female - **Alexandria Glamm, 17 (TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo)

* * *

><p><strong>District Two - Masonry<strong>

**Male - **Jamie Valyrian, 18 (Lightning at Noon)**  
><strong>

**Female - **Brooklyn Martinez, 17 (Silver Ride)

* * *

><p><strong>District Three - Technology<strong>

**Male - **Alexander Zunali, 17 (JTL2125)**  
><strong>

**Female - **Kora Galante, 15 (LadyRythelle)

* * *

><p><strong>District Four - Fishing<strong>

**Male - **Ray Clerval, 16 (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**  
><strong>

**Female - **Lily-Mae Forrester, 16 (indigosky17)

* * *

><p><strong>District Five - Power<strong>

**Male - **Izaak Grenly, 13 (JTL2125)

**Female -** Medeia Koerber, 15 (TheRedHeadGryffindor)

* * *

><p><strong>District Six - Transportation<strong>

**Male - **Sal Rossetti, 17 (Grand Coconut)

**Female -** Lexi Raiin, 13 (Starry Lights in the Sky)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Seven - Lumber<strong>

**Male - **Arthur Hamilton, 16 (ZataraGrace)

**Female - **Alessandra Del Rossi, 18 (Anthonykeith) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Eight - Textiles<strong>

**Male - **Jeffer Polun, 14 (Team Cudgee)

**Female - **Scarlet Silk, 16 (diannaskatniss)

* * *

><p><strong>District Nine - Grain<strong>

**Male - **Laney Baker, 18 (Theuglyduckling492)

**Female - **Blake Tuscany, 18 (Theuglyduckling492)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Ten - Livestock<strong>

**Male - **Lami Tucket, 17 (Team Cudgee)

**Female -** Bryse Kennerson, 15 (Aranwen)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Eleven - Agriculture<strong>

**Male - **Birch Westwood, 13 (Harry-PotterDivergent)

**Female -** Cassandra Oakwood, 14 (isobeljones2000)

* * *

><p><strong>District Twelve - Coal<strong>

**Male -** Gaviner Elestran, 17 (Starry Nights in the Sky)

**Female - **Katherine Jansen Thorn, 16 (Savvy The Hunter)


	5. - District One Reapings -

_~ District One Reapings ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Alexandra Glamm  
><strong>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District One - Luxury

Alexandra grinned as she drew the last few stands of long blond hair on her drawing tablet. She was currently drawing portraits of other people for a small fee at the Crystal Bridges Mall in District One.

Her artistry skills were one of her best assets besides her exotic appearance. By 'exotic appearance', she was different than most people from her District. She didn't have the stereotypical golden blond hair or sapphire blue eyes. She has long/wavy-ish brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She has sexy pink lips with a lightly tanned skin tone. She also has a body that all girls would kill for.

"Here ya go!"

The typical white girl shrieked with happiness. "Ohmigod, that is so perf!"

She ran off deep into the mall with her friends while sipping a cup of iced coffee.

Alexandra skipped off to the food-court, ordering a fat greasy cheeseburger with a cup of fruit punch from an old-fashioned restaraunt that sold 21st Century food. There was no way she was going to be acting like all of the girls in District One. No starving for her. She was an Eater, and chose to be different.

After finishing her meal, she walked out of the mall, feeling the glares of other girls who despise her because Alexandra could eat anything she wants.

As she walked out of the 'mall', she noticed that Peacekeepers were setting up the stage for the Reaping. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Alexandra hated the Games. Not only it killed innocent children, other kids become murderers, and President Snow III seems like a dictator. Alexandra knew that she must keep these thoughts to herself or else she will be executed in the center of Town Square.

As one of the most popular girls in her school, she kept her hatred for the games as a secret. She pretended to love them, and had to pretend that she threw knives for fun. Well, that's what the girls do in her class. Alexandra only threw knives during training sessions.

When she arrived home, she slipped into a white silk blouse with tight jeans, and black flats. She left a note on the kitchen counter, letting her mother know that she was going to be busy the whole entire day.

Alexandra sneered at the annoying escort. Her name is Rebecca Hamilton, a surprisingly normal name for a person coming from the Capitol. But the thing is, Rebecca was ratchet, despite her name. She wore a neon green suit with blue streaks running down her silver hair.

She showed a quick video of how the rebels failed, and how the Capitol won.

After the video was finished, the Reaping had officially started.

"For the female tribute..."

The silence was killing her. Alexandra watched as Rebecca's pale elegant arm reached into the big glass bowl. Her arm teased the crowd, circling around the small slips of paper that each contained a name. A name that would soon become a killer.

"Alexandra Glamm!"

Her blood froze. She couldn't possibly be picked. A few seconds passed, and no volunteered. But she sort of knew why no one volunteered for her. Alexandra's parents were one of the richest people in District One. So that means everybody knew her. She offered most of the people who went to the mall to draw a portrait of themselves. Everyone wanted to see if the typical white girl could survive the Games. The typical white rich girl.

But no... Alexandra wasn't going to give up without a fight. She confidently walked up the stage although she was slightly nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Cassius Polis  
><strong>Age: <strong>18  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District One - Luxury

Cassius picked up a nice thin axe with a serrarated edge. He swung it expertly as if he was having a sword fight. Then he spun around, digging the axe blade into a sleek plastic dummy with emotion and rage. He ultimately shattered it, pieces of plastic flying all over the place. For the finishing blow, he kicked the dummy with such force that his leg tore a hole through the dummy's stomach.

The dummy was slammed against the wall, and plopped onto the floor.

Everyone in the training center stopped. They were looking at him.

Cassius glared at the people. They should mind their own business.

He brushed a strand of blond hair away from his piercing blue eyes. Then he ignored the crowd, picking up a lightweight spear. He brought his elbow back, and threw his spear forward. It hit the center of a Multi-colored target.

Knowing that he had enough training, Cassius walked away from the building. He had to get ready for the Reaping.

Today is the death anniversary of his parents several years ago. They died in a terrible train accident. If it wasn't for a drunk train conductor or driver, they probably would have lived. Even thought Cassius wasn't the one who planned their deaths, he still felt terribly guilty. He knew that if he stopped them from going to the train station, they would be living right now.

When he arrived at his aunt's house, he quickly went upstairs, ignoring her. He put on a white shirt, a beige coat, and a pair of khakis.

"Jeez, Cass. When will you get a hair cut?" Aunt Lydia asked.

He shot her an annoyed look. "Maybe after I get back from the Games."

Aunt Lydia sighed. She wasn't too thrilled about him volunteering. She already lost her own sister, and brother-in-law. She didn't need to lose her nephew right now.

"There are better ways to get rid of your depression. I would've given you your anti-depressants, but you nearly overdosed on them last time. And making a hole in the wall in training doesn't help either. The training center called me about that last week. And please do not volunteer."

"I have to Aunt Lydia... I need to do something. We need extra money too. And perhaps winning for my parents will be good I guess."

He quickly ran out of the small house. After signing in, he quickly found the eighteen-year-old-section. He watched as the female tribute was picked.

He managed to catch her name, Alexandra Glamm. She wasn't your typical District One girl, which he sort of liked. Plus she was pretty. But there was no time for a romance right now.

"Now on for the male tribute..."

"Gold Ma-" Rebecca was interrupted.

"I volunteer as tribute!" shouted Cassius.

He walked up the stage, shaking the escort's hand and Alexandra's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! Review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**And I am really stupid. I forgot something for the list.**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**What You Did Before The Reaping:**

**Please fill it out and PM to me. I really need it ASAP**


	6. - District Two Reapings -

_~ District Two Reapings ~_

**Name: **Jamie Valyrian  
><strong>Age: <strong>18  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District Two - Masonry

I watched as a thick rubber knife fly past my nead. It ricocheted from the light gray walls and it bounced on the floor. I smirked. The stupid girl thought she could take me down. She is so retarded. How can someone ever beat me? Especially a girl? I am over six feet tall, physically stronger, faster, and smarter. Those traits create the best survival machine ever.

Right now, I was participating in a mini Hunger Games tournament. The winner of the tournament wins free food for one year, and gets the privilege to volunteer for this year's Games. And I am currently in the final eight.

"Hey, Jenna. What's the purpose of challenging me? You are basically quitting the tournament if you go against me." I grinned.

She didn't respond. I quickly pulled out a lightweight spear from my powder-blue sheath. I brought my arm back, then I pushed my arm forward really fast. The dull-tip of the spear hit her squarely in the chest. A fake-cannon sound was made, representing her elimination.

"I hope you lose, you ass." Jenna sneered.

I just ignored her. I shouldn't let other people like that whore drag me down.

Two more cannons echoed. A boy and a girl were finished off by the rest of my teammates.

Even though all the competitors were from District Two, all of us were assigned a different district, except for me and my partner, Clear Wellington.

There were six of us left. Clear, the girl from One, both from Four, the boy from Three, and just plain old me.

I winked at Clear, and I pretended to slice Crystal's (the girl from Four) throat. She gasped. Crystal's partner, Rocky, glared at me.

"You, asshole! We all promised that we wouldn't break up the alliance until we finished off the rest!"

"No foul language!" a judge warned, ruining the whole entire thing for me.

"Oh, shut up, Rocky!" the girl from One giggled. The blond-haired girl blew a dart into his neck, and he was officially out of the game. Rocky cursed, and he violently threw his fake knife across the room.

Clear grinned mischievously at me, then, she finished off the girl from One by throwing a fake knife into her chest.

"Ugh." she stomped away.

"Hi, Harold!" Clear said cheerfully. She raised a rubber machete over the boy from Three's head. Before she could kill him off, I whipped out a fake knife, and pretended slice her throat. She stiffened.

"Game over." I whispered seductively.

"Jen's right. You are an ass. You promised you would take me to the final two."

"Hey, babe, it's all part of the game. I need to prove myself." I said gently.

"Don't 'babe' me. I'm not even your girlfriend. And you want to prove yourself? You already did. You proved to everyone that you are a greedy liar."

Clear stomped away.

Harold scrambled for the knife, but I simply stepped on him, and skewered him with my fake-spear. His cannon fired.

Clear was a bitch. She's just jealous that I basically won since Harold was a weakling. He never had a chance against me, especially Clear. And she's a girl.

"Congratulations to Jamie Valyrian for winning the Academy prelims!" the announcer said in a deep voice.

Hearing those exact words made me smile. I suddenly forgot about my anger.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna bounce. Late for the Reapings."

I simply grabbed the certificate, and ran out of the Training Center. While walking to the Town Square, I quickly changed into my simple clothes, not caring if someone spotted me in my tight boxer briefs. Besides, I look good enough to be an underwear model.

After signing in, the Reapings had already started. I was just in time for the girls' Reaping.

"Roxanne Ainsley!"

A girl with long brown hair volunteered. She grabbed the microphone, and made a short speech which actually made me laugh. I liked this Brooklyn girl.

When it came to the guys' Reaping bowl, I was already halfway up the stage.

"I won the prelims, so that means no could volunteer for me." I smirked.

"Oh, so your the lucky one who won the prelims? Congratulations! Shake hands with Brooklyn."

"Congratz." the brunette smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Brooklyn Martinez  
><strong>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District Two - Masonry

Divergence. That's one word that totally represents me. But I am not one of those career-tributes who completely hate the Games, and always ends up dying. The Hunger Games is great, really. But there could have been a little diplomatic approach to keep the districts in line. We don't really need other teenagers to kill each other, although it is very interesting. As you can see, my point of view is sort of confusing, but who cares.

In one hour, the Reaping begins. It can wait. Right now, I need to paint. Painting is one of my hobbies.

I don't care if my clothes get stained or whatever, so I ended up painting recklessly, not caring if paint splatters all over the crisp white furniture of my bedroom.

I dipped my thin-haired brush into a small plastic can of black paint, and I let my imagination run wild with one simple color. I painted a picture of a girl with a knife embedded in the nape of her neck, thick streams of darkness running down her chest. She is busy chasing after a male tribute with a huge sword. Even though it's sort of emo or dark, the painting sort of relates to me.

Today, I am going to volunteer. To show that I am not just a stupid shallow go who is always happy. And if I die in the Hunger Games, I will force myself to kill my own killer. If I go down, that person is going down too.

After finishing the painting, I quickly throw on a blue lacy dress with black velvet flats. I don't ever bother brushing my own dark brown hair. Then I checked my smartphone. I got a message from the District saying that a guy named Jamie had won the Academy prelims.

Thank God a girl didn't win or else I wouldn't be able to volunteer.

As I walked to the Town Square, I passed by several people. I knew most of them.

There was Lucy Fields. A girl who was suicidal. I was the one who prevented herself from swallowing a bunch of sleeping pills. Lucy wanted to commit suicide because she didn't do well in school. Her mother had called her dumb, and told her that with a brain like hers, she wouldn't get very far.

Luke Stone. Another suicidal person. He is actually six feet of gorgeous muscle. He used to be a linebacker for our school, but his father was the one who was all hard on him. If he lost a game, there would be terrible consequences that involves a very spiky belt.

He winked at me, as if everything was normal, but I could see the sadness in his chocolate brown eyes.

I mouthed, "Stop by my house if your depressed."

He nodded.

Finally, there was Rain. A sweet freshman in school. She had her first heartbreak in high school. The boy happened to be cheating on her with a sophomore. And I don't get it. That sophomore girl must be a loser if she wants to stick her tongue down a freshman's throat.

I headed towards the seventeen-year-old section of screaming girls. I was annoyed because a bunch of blond idiots were talking about how they should've been born in District One, and how they are going to win this year's Games.

Don't they ever consider a small possibility of dying? Even I do.

Finally, the Reaping has begun.

Glitter Notes said, "Welcome to the Ninety-Fifth Annual Hunger Games!"

I smirked. Her annoying accent ruined the whole thing.

"Since the stage crew had started late, the video will be presented next year."

People whooped. We simply did not care about the video.

"Roxanne Ainsley!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed. I pushed past the rows of screaming girls who were shooting daggers at me.

"Ah, we have a beautiful volunteer here. What's your name, love?"

I went right out and just said it. "So... I'm not a pompous arrogant little bitch like previous girls from our own home. District Two COULD possibly have a victor. I'm not gonna guarantee that I'm coming back. I don't want to let people down. And by the way, my name is Brooklyn Martinez."

I smirked once again, crossing my arms.

When the boys came, no one volunteered because a guy named Jamie was supposed to. And when he finally did show up, he nearly took my breath away. He was so handsome with spiky blond hair, and sparkling ocean-blue eyes. Plus his muscles were a bonus.

"Gratz." I gave my best toothpaste-ad smile.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter was sort of confusing to me. I don't know, but I felt like I wrote Jamie's POV better. And when I saw the reviews, I smiled because I never had 8 reviews within the first hour! And I will reveal all of your points later on. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!<p>

Silver Ride and Lightning at Noon, please submit the extra info later on. Thanks.

Goal: At least 8 reviews.


	7. - District Three Reapings -

_~ District Three Reapings ~_

**Name: **Kora Galante  
><strong>Age: <strong>15  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District Three - Technology

Kora Galante grinned as she downloaded a third party software system into her computer. With a brilliant mind like hers, she could do anything. She was trying to hack into the Capitol's system so she could score money for her family. Her smile faltered when a light gray box appeared on the screen. It said that the program failed to download.

In a fit of rage, she threw her small battered laptop onto the floor, not caring if it cracked or not. She had spent hours trying to download that program.

"Kora! Are you playing with the computer again!" her mother said through an intercom in Rusty's Repair Shop.

"Mom, no! I am actually trying to help the family!" she retorted.

"Well help the family by paying attention to the door."

"No one comes to this stupid shop!" Kora snapped.

The speaker box was silent. Kora knew she pushed it too far. It wasn't her mother's fault that they were stuck here in District Three, repairing and selling old electronics. Kora's family was once rich. They used to live in a big house, they even had a car! But their wealth went down the drain when someone had tampered with her mother's beauty supplies which were supposed to be shipped off to the Capitol. Three Capitol women were burned horribly when they slicked on an anti-aging cream. Then the Capitol women sued the Galante family, and they were forced to sell everything they owned.

However, Kora had a small box filled with books. They were really valuable since the rich part of District Three was almost illiterate. District Three is known for producing the clever tributes, but the rich side was basically a career-district. And Kora hated the careers.

A small bell rang, and Kora's best friend came into the store making out with a boy hungrily.

Kora's jaw dropped. The sight was disgusting. Although, she was slightly curious about what it felt like to kiss a guy.

"Sorry to ruin your little sex party, but I'm busy here!" Kora screamed, slamming the desk bell rapidly with her fist.

"Jesus, calm down, Kora. We're just having a little bit of fun."

"Fine, but if I hear any more sucking noises, I will send your raging hormones back to your houses."

Reyea and Mark stared at Kora blankly.

"Now, I'm gonna go take this box upstairs." she sighed.

"Here, I'll take that." Mark took the box.

"It's alright. I have more hair on my legs than you do. I can lift heavy things."

"That's not something to be proud of, sweetie." Reyea said while checking her phone.

Kora paused. She suddenly felt tired. She ended up making Mark do all the work.

"Seriously? Mark Fields? He's disgusting."

"No, he is gorgeous." Reyea said dreamily.

"You have a weird taste in men." Kora said as she wrote on a piece of paper. It was a note saying that she was going to the Reapings with her friend.

Once Kora, Mark, and Reyea arrived in the Town Square, they went to their age sections.

Kora watched as the escort waltzed up the stage.

"Hello there, citizens of District Three! Usually, I would show you a three-minute video, but due to technical difficulties, we will go on with the Reapings."

There was a moment of silence.

"Kora Galante!"

Kora was shocked. Her face remained emotionless as she climbed up the stage. Then she just stood there, frozen. After a few seconds, Kora noticed that several people were directly staring at her. Her once blank face converted into a creepy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Alexander Zunali  
><strong>Age: <strong>18  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Future Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>District Three - Technology

Alexander knew that he was born in the wrong District. District Three is full of nerdy weaklings. He knew that he was too cool for everyone. Alexander wished that he was born in District Two. The masonry district. From the books that he read, their training lasts for almost ten hours. How could people over there have that kind of time? He always had homework or chores to do. He rarely trained. And you are not supposed to train anyway.

But he did. He broke one of the laws in District Three. If One, Two, and Four could do it, why not Three? Right now, he was training for the Games instead of doing his homework. What is the point of doing if he was going to volunteer? Volunteering was no problem since not a lot of people wanted to do it. That's one of the perks of living in a non-career district.

He held a nice thin sword which was beautifully crafted by a blacksmith. It took a bunch of silver coins and slices of cinnamon bread to pay it off.

The grey handle was made from a great white shark's skin, imported from the fishing district. It felt comfortable in his hand. Within a split second, Alexander buried his sword into a stray pig. The crimson spraying everywhere except for his huge muscular body. He didn't like getting dirty as much.

He ripped the sword out of the pig's fleshy body. Then he placed it in a sack, and ran off to the butcher.

"Some idiot left a baby pig out here in the streets. What is this place? It's filled with filthy animals like Districts Ten and Twelve." he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The butcher simply didn't care.

He pulled out a fresh loaf of bread, a few slices of ham, and a wedge of cheese.

"Is that all? Look at me? I am covered in blood. I actually worked hard just to kill a tiny pig. I need something else."

The butcher muttered under his breath and took out a small bottle of liquor.

"Thanks." Alexander snorted as he took his supplies.

He popped open the bottle, and took a few swallows. The cheap liquor slightly burned his throat, but it sort of felt great. Then he kicked open the door to find his mom.

"Alexander William Zunali? Where have you been?" his mother said angrily.

"The Meat Shack. I got these." Alexander held up the bag filled with goods.

"You are supposed to be doing your homework. Too late for that now. Do it later. And you better get a one hundred on it. You should also get a ninety-seven or better on the upcoming history test. Plus you should get ready for the Reapings."

In a fit of rage, he quickly stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. He quickly grabbed a small knife, and jammed the point deep into a frog's fragile skull. A red jelly-like substance oozed from the wound. Then grabbed the carcass from the tank and threw it outside the window. The body plopped into a nearby trash can.

When he was little, Alexander used to like studying plants and animal life. He hoped to be a herpetologist, but his dreams were crushed when his expectational parents forced him to train for the Games.

Because of high stress and depression levels, he developed a liking to torturing little frogs. Plus a huge hatred towards his parents.

He simply pulled on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a nice pair of sneakers. Each article of clothing probably would have fed a poor family for months. Then he headed out of the house.

After fifteen minutes, Alexander stood in the eighteen-year-old section. A tall Asian girl was reaped, and she called herself Kora Galante. He sort of recognized her since Kora worked at the electronic repair shop. He also knew her because parents tampered with their own beauty supplies. On stage, Kora had a creepy grin. He felt her chocolate brown eyes staring intensely into his own.

Even though the escort wasn't finished yet, he shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

He sprinted up the stage as if another guy was trying to steal his spotlight.

Alexander ripped the microphone out of the escort's hand and said, "District Three will finally have a victor, and that is me!"

Through the corner of his eye, he saw that Kora was dying of laughter.

* * *

><p>Sponsor Questions (Worth 10 Points)<p>

1. Where does this phrase come from? "Lately I been, I been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be."

2. What is the plot of the book "Everyday" written by David Levithan?


	8. - District Four Train Rides -

_~ District Four Train Rides ~_

**Name: **Lily-Mae Forrester  
><strong>Age: <strong>16  
><strong>District:<strong> Four - Fishing  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>Train Going to The Capitol

Lily-Mae sat on the comfortable red velvet couch. Her hands stroked the soft fabric. Even though she lived in a career-district, a velvet couch is quite expensive. Her family is considered 'middle-class'. She had food on the table, a flat-screened television, a two-story house, and a nice bed. What else does she need?

Her eyes scanned the food menu greedily, going up and down. Fried duck with a light brown caramel sauce? That kind of food is really expensive. Lily and her family can only have fried duck on special occasions like weddings or birthdays. Since she wasn't really that hungry, she opted for a small carrot-cake cupcake. She pressed a blue button, and a female robotic voice said, "Your order will be served shortly."

Lily watched as her partner sat across from her. He was munching on an apple.

"Ray, out of all the stuff here, you pick an apple?"

"Yeah, why not? I am trying to be healthy here."

"What's the point? We're all gonna be skin and bones once we are in the arena."

Lily was annoyed. Ray kept on munching, and the crunching sounds were so irritating.

Once the avox delivered her cupcake, Lily smiled. It looked and smelled great. It has a huge dollop of crisp white vanilla frosting coated with red sugar crystals. At the local bakery, it would have taken at least six dead fish in order to pay for something sweet.

"So… What's your side of the story? After all, you were reaped in a career district."

Ray pointed towards the door, and Lily got the message. They quickly exited the train so the voice recorders or security cameras wouldn't pick up anything. Five years ago, the cameras and voice recorders were installed when a District Seven tribute decided to blow up a chunk of the Capitol. As soon as his words were recorded, they immediately executed him for terrorism and treason.

Ray began dying of laughter.

"What the?"

"I'm sorry, but I think all of this is bullshit. The Hunger Games is cruel and pointless." Ray laughed.

Lily glared at him. She ran up to him, and stood on her tippy-toes. "Ray, shut the hell up. Someone could hear you."

Deep down inside, Lily thought he was right. She completely hated the Hunger Games.

"I don't really give! And you know what? It feels good to laugh. To express emotion. Cause I have always been a serious guy. Always focused on training." Ray produced a bottle of expensive vodka.

"Whoa, I never knew you were a drinker." Lily grinned. She had seen Ray hanging around a few times. Whenever a marking period ends at school, the upperclassmen usually throw a huge party to celebrate the fact that school is coming closer to an end. Lily would always see Ray drinking a cup filled with water; nothing alcoholic.

"I never was, but you only live once, you know?" he took a swig of the bottle. Then he passed the bottle on to Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ray Clerval  
><strong>Age: <strong>16  
><strong>District:<strong> Four - Fishing  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Tribute  
><strong>Location: <strong>Train Going to The Capitol

After drinking almost half the bottle, Ray Clerval chucked the bottle away into the outskirts of District One. He knew his decision was kind of stupid, but he had never tasted something alcoholic before. He liked the way the liquid burned in his throat. It felt good. But in order to survive, he must remain sober. Plus the Capitol citizens wouldn't want to sponsor a drunk career tribute.

Ray chugged down a huge glass of ice water. Even though he was a bit tipsy, his head felt much better. After he felt sober enough, he called Nathaniel Pierce, a twenty-five-year old victor.

"Are you guys done getting wasted?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at the pair of tributes.

"You're hot." Lily giggled. She pointed at Nathaniel's muscular chest, especially Ray's. Ray slightly blushed. He wasn't that bad-looking himself. He is quite muscled, has tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes.

Nathaniel grabbed a cup of iced water, and sloshed it all over Lily. She shrieked.

"You didn't have to do that, you dickwad!"

"Guys, this is all wrong. I didn't expect a pair of drunken tributes this year. I expected fighters." the mentor sighed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I hate the Games." once the words flew out of Lily's mouth, she quickly covered it with her hands.

"I don't really care. But I need to know your strengths. I can't have you guys dying in the bloodbath."

"We won't. I may not look like it, but I am an intelligent person with a level-headed mind. I just never drank anything alcoholic before. Plus Lily gets drunk easily. She only had a few sips, and it turned her tiny body crazy."

Nathaniel took out a piece of paper and wrote down the word intelligent. "What about you, Miss Forrester?"

"I-I'm sort of an acrobat. I can fly around in the air easily. I can d-dodge things and tie intricate knots." Lily said half-sober.

After writing that down, the young mentor also wrote down physical strength for Ray.

"Preferred weapons?"

"Spears." Lily and Ray said at the same time. They looked at each other for a brief second.

"Also knives." Lily added.

"Okay, then. The other mentors from Districts One and Two would like to know this." Nathaniel said, preparing to get up.

Suddenly, Ray said, "NO! I can't make an alliance with those people."

"Are you kidding me? You are basically rejecting a million-dollar offer. Those other kids will protect you, shelter you, and give you food. You can't be a dumbass in this situation."

"Hey, you need to shut up, Nate! I've known for a fact that Ray isn't dumb. He gets straight A's in everything. What about you? I'm guessing you were a typical jock back when you were a teenager. Thought you were too good for education. Thought you were too sexy or attractive because you were a victor at eighteen-years-old. I sort of know this stuff because you went to the same high school we went to, and the media says that you dropped out during your senior-year because you were so freaking rich!" Lily snapped.

The mentor stared at the tributes with an open-mouth.

She held Ray's hand, and squeezed it. "We can do this by ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>The answers to the last question were: Counting Stars by One Republic and Everyday by David Levithan. In the novel, "Everyday", it is about a guy named A who can switch bodies every single day. He can be any gender and any physical form. Then he meets a girl name Rhiannon, and falls in love with her. <strong>

**Sponsor Question 1) Who was the first bloodbath tribute to die in the 74th Hunger Games?**

**Sponsor Question 2) What does this sentence mean, and where does the language originate from? "Iyan ang bagay tungkol sa sakit. Mga hinihingi ito sa madam." **


	9. A Preview of the Games

**Preview of the Games**

The career girl sauntered into the small rocky cavern. Inside the cavern was sort of a private shower or bath. It had a pool of fresh water. She stripped off her sweaty torn tribute outfit, except for the lacey bra and panties. In case someone decided to ambush her right now, she decided that she won't be fighting fully naked. She stepped into the water. It wasn't freezing and it wasn't too hot either.

The water felt like silk running all over her body.

As she rubbed the cheap yellow soap onto her skin, she noticed a strange movement in the water.

She instinctively grabbed her curved dagger. It was lightweight and made of pure steal. It had three circular holes in the middle, and had a serrated edge to it. It could easily slice anything, maybe cutting through bone like a wire-saw.

As soon as her fingers brushed against the handle, a pale waterlogged hand popped out of the water, and it held an iron grip on the girl's arm.

The girl thrashed around, trying to get out of the freshwater pool. She lost her grip on the dagger, and the pale mutant finally dragged the career underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Location - The Beach<strong>

A female tribute from an outlying district walked down the shores with her district partner. They held hands, enjoying the nice sunset. Surprisingly, the sand was soft and white. You would normally expect that the Capitol would set up flesh-eating parasite in the 'perfect' white sand.

The young couple finally say down on the sand. The girl rested her head on the boy's lap. There was silence for a few moments. They were busy enjoying the view.

"This is perfect, you know? This place could be our own little slice of paradise."

The boy tribute's heart melted. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. He noticed how the girl's hair shone brightly in the sunlight. His fingers ran through her perfectly straight hair without being stopped by tight knots.

Suddenly the girl stripped off her tank top revealing an electric blue bikini.

"Jesus, where did you get that?" the boy laughed.

"In one of the packs. Now let's go for a swim." the girl grinned.

"Not if I get to the water first!" he declared. He immediately ripped off his shirt, exposing a nice athletic body.

He dashed toward the beach, and came to an abrupt stop.

He heard a beeping noise.

"What's the hold up? I'm gonna win, loser!" the girl laughed and let out a whoop like what a guy would normally do.

"No stop!" shouted the boy.

It was too late.

The ground began to explode, showering sand all over the place. He watched as his girlfriend was knocked over by another explosion. He would have tried to save her, but he was afraid that the ground would blow up beneath him too.

"I love you..." she croaked.

And... BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Location - The Huge Cave<strong>

The boy tribute from an outlying district was running. He swore that he had saw some mutant-like creature coming after him. It almost seemed like a regular human being, but it wasn't. It had sharp fangs, torn bloody clothing, and badly blistered skin. It also had an abnormal-sized head.

As he ran with a bag filled with food and weaponry, he tripped on an invisible wire, and he collapsed in a heap. His bag slid across the dark room. The boy knew it was a trip-wire or some kind of string-trap because the mutant just stood there. It seemed to be cackling.

He tried getting up, but he banged up his knee because of his terrible fall.

That's when he heard it. A whistling noise. He saw a dozen throwing knives zipping into his direction. And attached to the throwing knives were thin cables.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I decided to upload a preview of the games to keep you guys interested in this story. Plus I noticed that half of the people here didn't review. It's alright, I'm not angry. And I just didn't have the time to upload a Train Rides chapter. It will be up soon.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I just want to make sure everybody is still here.**


	10. Note

**Hi there guys, I am very sorry. I haven't updated during the past month, and I feel so guilty. But I have a lame-ass excuse to feed all of you. The month of May was very busy. All of my cousins came over for two weeks, and my mom just had her second wedding. I was planning to update on June, but I had midterm exams, graduation of middle school, we were planning to stay in LA for one week. We are still in LA, but I will be able to update this week or maybe next week.**

**Hopefully, through this message, I can get a head count of how many people still care about this SYOT. Even if I did get like three reviews, I will still continue. I won't quit.**

**SO WHO's WITH ME?**


	11. - District Five Train Rides -

_~ District Five Train Rides ~_

_**Name: **Izaak Grenly_  
><em><strong>Age: <strong>13_  
><em><strong>District:<strong> Five - Power_  
><em><strong>Occupation: <strong>Tribute_  
><em><strong>Location: <strong>Train Going to The Capitol_

_Izaak sat outside of the train feeling the wind. His short legs dangled over the edge. The wind felt like silk against his skin. It was a nice feeling. It was something to enjoy before dying. Izaak knew he was going to die. Volunteering for the Games seemed like a discreet way of committing suicide. The lady of the orphanage spent a fortune on taking him to therapists, but the doctors or therapists never helped. What was the point of living? After all, he did lose his parents in a terrible nuclear power plant explosion. And nobody really wanted to be his friend._

_The small boy scooted even further when his district partner sat down next to him._

_"Hi, Izaak!" the perky girl smiled._

_"Hi…" Izaak sniffled._

_"Look, I'm not gonna ask why you are crying. It is none of my business. But I think you should cheer up. Food is all around you. Whenever I'm upset, I make sure I take a package of cookies with me. I like comfort food." she slid him a small package of gingerbread cookies._

_"It's my token, but you need it more than I do. My grandmother made the cookies, and it reminds me of home."_

_Izaak was shocked. No one had ever been that nice to him before, let alone giving up their own district token._

_"In case you have forgotten, my name is Medeia Koerber." Medeia said sweetly, then she went back inside the train._

_Izaak quickly unwrapped the package, and he took a huge bite out of the light brown cookie. Medeia was right. It tasted better than a regular cookie made from the Capitol. He ended up devouring all ten of the cookies within five minutes._

_The escort, Galinda Glassman, stuck her head outside the door._

_"Mr. Grenly, you are spoiling your dinner!" Galinda squawked._

_"You can't really blame me. I have been hungry throughout my whole entire life." he shrugged._

_Galinda's eyes softened a bit. She saw the sadness in his dull blue eyes._

_"Dinner is in five minutes, dear." the escort walked away._

_Izaak picked at the light brown cookie crumbs. When he was finished, he crumpled the bag into a ball, and tossed it away._

_It's really strange, Izaak thought._

_He wondered why someone as pretty as Medeia would talk to him. And he was determined to figure that out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: <strong>Medeia Corber_  
><em><strong>Age: <strong>15_  
><em><strong>District:<strong> Five - Power_  
><em><strong>Occupation: <strong>Tribute_  
><em><strong>Location: <strong>Train Going to The Capitol_

_Medeia smirked. Izaak Grenly was so easy to manipulate. Manipulation comes easily to her. It's like a special power or ability. Everyone falls for Medeia's charm and power. They think she's just some dim-witted bubbly little girl. She always wins people over with her charm and power._

_She used a heated flat-iron to straighten her hair, the soft waves disappearing._

_Once she was done, Medeia went back to the dining room._

_"Oh, Medeia, your hair looks so stunning! It looks better that way." the escort grinned._

_"Why thank you, Galinda. I don't mean to be full of myself, but it does look better. I never liked my hair curls." the tribute's voice matched the escort's enthusiasm._

_"I like this tribute, she has manners!" Galinda said to the mentors._

_"Certainly, manners isn't going to help them win. Now lets get straight to the plan. Are you guys going to be allies?"_

_Medeia smiled with a set of shiny white teeth. "Of course, we are district partners!"_

_A small grin formed on Izaak's face. He seemed to trust her already despite her perky attitude._

_The female tribute's eyes scanned the whole entire table. She wasn't hungry, even though the delicious food called upon her. The only interesting thing was a very sharp steak knife with serrated edges. It was sharp enough to saw right through the mahogany table. Medeia slipped the knife into her pocket. She was intelligent enough to hide it in a nice safe place where no one else could find it. She wasn't skilled with knives, but she knows basic skills. All you have to do is just slice people, and stab them._

_"So what can you do?" the mentor asked Izaak._

_The little twelve-year-old was taken aback, as if he had to solve a long complicated algebra problem._

_"Uhh..."_

_"I know a lot about insects, plants, and berries," Medeia cut in, "plus I can re-activate a disabled bomb."_

_The mentor looked bewildered. "Really?"_

_"That was rude! I may not look like I have brains, but looks can deceive." Medeia grinned, a glint in her eye._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm obviously running out of ideas with the train rides. So we are moving on to the chariot parade! Finally we are halfway there. Thank you for sticking with me these past few months. I can't believe I'm going to be a Freshman and that my 14th birthday is on the 9th! Yaass. <strong>

**Question 1: What horror flick did Jennifer Lawrence star in? (5 points)**

**Question 2: Any tips for high school? (20 points)**


End file.
